


Green

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Rainbow [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Richie saw Bill as green.He was calm, peaceful, determined. He was wild and full of life, he was happy and always hopeful, he was serious and focused on whatever he wanted to do. He was green, in Richie's eyes.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier
Series: Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Green

Richie saw Bill as green.

He was calm, peaceful, determined. He was wild and full of life, he was happy and always hopeful, he was serious and focused on whatever he wanted to do. He was green, in Richie's eyes.

Green was a fun color for Richie. It was the color of his pajamas for most of his childhood, it gave him a comforting feeling at the same time it related so heavily to the wild dreams and adventures his brain thought up in the middle of the night. Green was also the color of the stuff he didn't quite like to eat, when he was a baby, but that he slowly realized that no only they were good for him, they were also necessary, and as long as he sprinkled some salt and pepper and some olive oil, they would always taste better than simply boiled.

When he first met Bill, who became Stan's friend first, he thought he was boring. He stuttered so much he could barely finish a phrase before Richie was already done with the conversation, which usually leaded to a very angry Stan saying that he couldn't treat Bill like that because he already had no friends, and that he was very interesting and fun to be around as long as Richie gave him a chance.

Although all Richie saw was some stupid green dude trying to steal his only friend and he didn’t like it at all.

But fine, whatever. He learned how to live with Bill constantly stealing Stan's attention and constantly making Richie feel bad because Stan always told him to shut up when he made a joke that left Bill almost crying. Bill was too sensitive, sometimes he was too dark and some other times, too bright, and Richie didn't know how to feel about it.

Eventually though, like with his greens in childhood, he realized that no only Bill was good for him, he also was very funny and amazing to be around, especially after he realized that Richie's jokes were never meant to hurt. He started to join in on them, laugh at them, even the ones about his stutter, and Richie understood that maybe his green friend was not only good, but better than he could ever imagine.

So Bill was green, vegetable green, for a while. Eventually, he evolved.

In middle school, Richie had himself a nice assortment of colors. Stan was blue and Eddie, their new friend, Bill's friend, was red, and Bill was green, and he loved that green. Green was almost his favorite color, by that time.

Because now he liked vegetables and he liked green, and green now meant different things. Green now meant adventure, and there was no one that could match Richie's adventurous spirit better than Bill's green. Stan and Eddie were different kinds of worry about adventure and fun and games, but Bill had none of it. He was free, he was loud, he was happy, and Richie loved matching that green life he had.

They loved hanging around on the woods, the dark green. They played hide and seek while Eddie's red worried about getting lost or hurt and Stan's blue would rather watch peaceful birds in the sky. But Bill's green, oh, it liked to be amongst its kind. And Richie felt himself turning green, when he wondered around the woods to find his friend, to push him on the grass and roll around, getting them so dirty, so happy, laughing with everything they had.

They also loved bright green. The green of fields, in the summer, with the sun making all the leaves happy and content and smelling like grass. Like green. And Bill was beautiful, looking ten times greener as he laid under the light, only on his undies, soaking in the warmth like his green friends around did. He looked like he was in his perfect habitat, and Richie felt one with him as he laid down as well, closing his eyes and letting the green inside him absorb that lively feeling.

He never felt as alive as when he was with Bill, like this.

And then, he met Bill's worst side. Sick green. Despair green. The green Richie himself had never known, until that dreadful summer. Georgie, Bill's light, disappeared. He died and only Bill couldn't accept it. Of course he couldn't, he was green and green meant life, and no life would ever accept death.

So they went into the sewers. Disgusting green. Dirt green, algae green, murky green, a green that Richie had never known could possibly be the same as field or woods green, but it was. He could see Bill, the same friend, in front of him, and he was still green. Just... not the same green. A different shade. That scared and gave Richie propose.

While Eddie and Stan stayed behind, Richie followed that courageous green. When Beverly was taken, he was the first that that green reached out for. And when that green was locked up in the arms of some crazy grey thing, blocking off his vibrancy, his happiness, his life, sucking in all that was left in him, it was that last green that gave Richie courage to grab that fucking bat and slam it into that motherfucker's head.

He would never leave his green behind. Never ever.

Bill pulled him out of that mess, when he didn't want to.

And for once after that summer, he saw the vibrant green back at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for the wonderful comments in my Reddie fanfic for this verse, I had this idea of making a rainbow series for a while and now I'm doing it yay! 
> 
> They will all be short stories and there will be seven of them, but I hope you enjoy it none of the less. 
> 
> Also please comment if you liked it, this one will have less people reading it because well its not Reddie or a ship but I would appreciate it so much more because of it!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
